


One Set, Many Repetitions

by Demi_Fae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Exhibitionism, M/M, Top Dooku, and if i do then the rules are right, sorry dooku is an exhibitionist i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: “I want to make you scream my name,” Dooku breathed into Anakin’s ear.Anakin wasn’t sure he heard that correctly- or heard anything. It seemed like Dooku was determined to drive every thought out of his brain, scattering them into the Force with every thrust. “What? You want- your name-”-OR: Anakin and Dooku alone in the training salles.
Relationships: Dooku/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	One Set, Many Repetitions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dating your great-grandmaster and other ill-advised life decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953187) by [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters). 



> I 100% blame Eli and our discord for this. (I say, as my name is countdisaster stan)
> 
> Thank you to Medaeus for reading this over for me!

_“Not a word to anybody,” Dooku said as he flipped them around, stripping Anakin out of his tabard._

_Anakin only rolled his eyes. “Wasn’t planning on it.”_

_He could deal with the fallout of this once he had his rationality back and was not, in fact, about to let Padawan Dooku fuck him. That was a problem for tomorrow-Anakin, right-now-Anakin was a little busy taking off his clothes._

_-_ **_Dating your great-grandmaster and other ill-advised life decisions, by loosingletters_ **

* * *

Anakin shimmied out of his layers as Dooku spread his hands across his torso. His thumbs rubbed over Anakin’s nipples as he bent down to capture his lips in another kiss. Dooku was gentle, which Anakin didn’t expect, but demanding. He asked for more from Anakin, deepening the kiss and prodding at the seam of Anakin’s mouth until he gasped. Dooku immediately started exploring his mouth, devouring every sound Anakin made as he shifted one of his legs in between Anakin’s own. 

Anakin tossed away the last of his clothes- his underwear- and started to grind against Dooku’s leg. His head thumped back to hit the mat, breaking the kiss as he groaned. His hands grabbed Dooku’s tabards to pull them off, desperate for more skin contact. Once his tunics were flung to the ground next to Anakin’s own, he almost couldn’t decide where to hold. They shifted from Dooku’s face and hair to his back to his tabards before repeating. 

He settled with one hand in Dooku’s hair, wrapping around his padawan braid to try and feel some sense of control, the other around Dooku’s shoulders to pull him closer. Dooku started to mouth his way down Anakin’s neck, looking for erogenous zones. When Anakin moaned loud enough it could have practically been heard through the doors, Dooku worked at the spot for a while longer. He nibbled and sucked until Anakin was a panting, aching mess beneath him. 

Dooku’s hands settled on Anakin’s shoulders and he pushed back from him, rising to his knees. Anakin squirmed, feeling heat pool in his gut as Dooku’s satisfied gaze took in every inch of the Knight below. He could feel his gaze linger on the marks that would stay there for days and Anakin could feel himself blushing even brighter. 

“Should we really be doing this on the salle floor?” Anakin asked, if only to distract himself from the fact that he was going to have sex with _Count Dooku_ of all people, the _Sith Lord_ who had _cut off his hand._

_‘Well, he’s not a Sith Lord now…’_

Dooku raised an eyebrow in response. “Do you believe there will be any other Jedi coming here at three in the morning?” 

Anakin scoffed. There were nocturnal Jedi, of course, but they tended to reside in a different wing together and had their own training rooms. “No, but that doesn’t mean that I want to risk anyone coming in and seeing- this.”

“Well then, I suppose we’ll have to be quick,” Dooku smirked. 

“Oh yes, ‘quick’, that’s just what every person wants to hear when they’re having sex-”

“Anakin?” 

“Yes, dearest?” Anakin tried to look innocent. 

“Shut up,” Dooku said, and leaned down to take Anakin’s nipple into his mouth. Anakin immediately arched his back into the heat. Dooku’s tongue swirled around the nub and he nibbled at it, doing his best to make Anakin moan, and Anakin gladly gave in.

Anakin hitched his legs up around Dooku’s waist, Dooku gripping one of his thighs and resting his weight on his other arm. He needed more, more pressure, more friction, more of _whatever Dooku was doing with his tongue-_

“Didn’t you just- tell me- to shut up?” He panted. 

Dooku bit down on Anakin’s pectoral hard enough to leave a mark for days, just to hear Anakin cry out. “I don’t know, I rather prefer these sounds to you arguing with me.”

“I- _hng.”_

“See? Much better **.** ”

Anakin would have rolled his eyes if he felt like he could control any part of his body. Every inch was on fire and Dooku hadn't even done much of anything yet. 

Dooku continued to kiss and nibble his way down Anakin's torso until he reached his pelvis. He intentionally ignored Anakin's throbbing cock to bite the inside of Anakin’s thigh. 

When Anakin cried out, Dooku moved on, spreading Anakin’s legs and settling in between them. He stared directly at Anakin’s fluttering hole and Anakin couldn’t help jerking up as Dooku licked a stripe across it curiously. Anakin's legs trembled as he fought against the need to- do _something._

Dooku pushed a hand down on Anakin’s waist to keep him against the floor as he slowly circled the ring of muscle. Anakin whimpered and clenched around nothing as Dooku teased him by running the flat over Anakin’s hole. He dipped the tip in just enough for Anakin to feel it but not enough for him to get off on it before moving elsewhere. Once in a while he would lick and nibble the areas around Anakin’s ass and at other times he would do absolutely nothing until Anakin seemed ready to pass out from pure need. 

Dooku took his time for all he said he wanted this to be ‘quick’. After what felt like hours he finally pushed his tongue in to explore Anakin’s walls. It was more but it still wasn't enough and Anakin tried to thrust down to get Dooku’s tongue into him further, but the hand on his hip held him down. It didn’t matter how many times Anakin tried to fuck down or how hard, Dooku always stopped him. 

Anakin was sobbing by the time Dooku snuck a finger in next to his tongue. They worked in tandem to wring more tears out of his eyes. By the time Dooku had three fingers thrusting in him Anakin was completely exhausted, unable to do much other than twitch. 

When Dooku finally pulled away to leave Anakin a sweaty mess on the mats, a thought wriggled in the back of his mind. 

“Do you have- lube? On you?” he forced out. Anakin was surprised Dooku understood him at all, the other pausing in pulling off his pants to look up at him curiously. 

“Why would I? Do you think I came in here with the _intention_ of fucking you?” 

“You didn't- say no,” Ankain couldn’t help but snark back. He might have learned _a few_ lessons from his old master. 

“I have some bacta- it’s not lube, but it’ll help,” Dooku said as he waved a hand. A small jar came flying towards him and Dooku caught it casually, unscrewing it and setting the lid aside. He slicked up his fingers and spread the bacta inside Anakin and his own cock. 

Anakin was already falling apart at the seams as Dooku guided the tip of his dick into him. He was sure one touch to his own would have him coming but Dooku was careful to avoid it. Slowly- slowly, always slowly- Dooku eased into him. Anakin appreciated the care but he wasn’t going to break.

Anakin moaned and arched his back when Dooku was fully seated in him. His head lolled to the side as Dooku pulled at his hair to expose his throat. Little nibbles and hot breath made its way from his collarbone up to his ear and Anakin tried to tell Dooku to _move._ He seemed to get the idea as he started to thrust, just enough to make Anakin cry, caught between pleasure and the desire for more. 

“I want to make you scream my name,” Dooku breathed into Anakin’s ear. 

Anakin wasn’t sure he heard that correctly- or heard anything. It seemed like Dooku was determined to drive every thought out of his brain, scattering them into the Force with every thrust. “What? You want- your name-”

Dooku nibbled at his earlobe. _“Anakin.”_

Anakin wrapped his legs around Dooku as tight as he could. “Doo- Dooku!” He breathed. 

Dooku just raised an eyebrow and rolled his hips and slowly as he possibly could, making Anakin feel every inch. “I don’t believe that was a scream.”

Anakin could feel tears burning his eyes. He just wanted Dooku to hurry up and _wreck him,_ not keep playing. And besides- "What if… someone hears?" 

Dooku didn't look impressed. "Do you care more about someone hearing, or-" he thrust forward slowly and Anakin whimpered, "- getting fucked?"

Anakin made his decision in a split second. 

"Dooku!" he screamed. "Please, please- I- I need you to…" 

“To what?” Dooku looked like he was about to smile. 

“Fu- _ck me!”_ Anakin screamed. His voice cracked halfway through as Dooku thrust into him. 

“All you had to do was ask,” he grinned. Dooku set an unrelenting pace, barely giving Anakin a second to breathe before thrusting into him again. Anakin could barely hold onto Dooku’s back, nails digging in and marking the skin for weeks. 

The sounds of panting and begging filled the room. Anakin didn’t bother to try and muffle any more of the sounds he was making, and Dooku started to grunt and moan with him. 

Waves of pleasure washed through Anakin when Dooku shifted just enough to hit his prostate. “There! Oh-” 

Dooku continued to hit the same spot over and over again and Anakin screamed again as he came untouched. Dooku’s hips started to stutter as Anakin clenched around him and then went limp, letting Dooku do anything he’d like to his body. Seconds later Dooku tensed as he came into Anakin. He collapsed on top of him, both of them gasping for breath.

Dooku pulled out of Anakin and rolled off of him after a moment, Anakin resting his head on Dooku’s chest as they settled back down. He tangled their legs together and clung to Dooku’s warmth. The other man just sighed and wrapped an arm around Anakin, rubbing Anakin’s back. 

Dooku hummed into his ear. "We should probably get up," he spoke up after a moment. Anakin’s breath evened out as he snuggled further into the padawan's chest. "Before someone finds us."

Anakin mumbled something unintelligible and Dooku just sighed, resigning himself to a few hours laying there. 

He ignored the warm feeling in his chest at the thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title was very nearly "Lightsaber Practice (or How My Great-Grandmaster Banged Me in a Training Salle)", so I hope you all have fun with that information
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
